This disclosure relates to ketocarboxylic acids and ketocarboxylic esters, methods of manufacture and uses thereof. In particular, this disclosure relates to the purification of compositions of ketocarboxylic acids and the intermediates produced thereby.
Ketocarboxylic acids are used in the manufacture of ketocarboxylic esters. Both ketocarboxylic acids and ketocarboxylic esters can be used as additives or in the manufacture of ketal adducts. The ketal adducts can be used as plasticizers in polymers and can also be used to synthesize polyamides, polyurethanes, polyesters, and other polymers.